What Should've Happened
by Arocksprpl2
Summary: After watching last nights episode, in that moment when Callie is peeking in to see Brandon, I was hoping some miracle would happen and he'd wake up and make her stay. Unfortunately ABC Family doesn't want to give us that satisfaction so I wrote it myself. I'm planning on making it a two-shot and will update soon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Slowly and quietly, Callie walked out of the room she shared, or had shared, with Mariana with her bags. She peeked in everyone's rooms, keeping one last peaceful memory of them. Lastly, she poked her head into Brandon's room. He was so perfect when he was asleep. She stood there for an extra few seconds just watching him, trying not to think that this may be the last time she would see him.

She didn't want to leave. This was the perfect home. She finally had a family. She didn't want to leave Mariana, or Jesus, or Stef, or Lena. She didn't want to leave Jude. She didn't want to leave Brandon most of all. But she had to, or everything would be ruined.

She finally turned to leave, but just as she turned away she went back. _One last kiss_ she thought _just one._

* * *

Brandon slowly woke up when he felt something press against his lips. He shuffled slightly and was about to dismiss it but then he heard footsteps. When he finally opened his eyes he sat up and looked around but there was no one there. He was confused but he was sure there had been someone here in his room.

The door was slightly open so he looked out. The hallway was empty. He walked around in his room trying to think, leaning against the window.

When he turned his head to look out he thought he saw someone out there, walking away from the house. Taking a closer look he noticed it wasn't just anyone. It was Callie. Callie carrying bags. Callie leaving.

He ran out of his room and down the stairs hoping to get to her in time. He wouldn't let her leave no matter what.

* * *

Callie was near the edge of the street when she heard the front door open.

"CALLIE!" It was Brandon. Brandon running towards her in his pajamas with the most scared look on his face she had ever seen.

She broke into a run. If she stopped to talk to him she would stay. And she could not stay. She would ruin everything.

She got pretty far, but her bags were weighing her down. He was catching up and soon enough he had toppled onto her. They fell onto the ground with a thud. They both groaned and stayed down for a little bit.

Brandon slowly picked himself up but stayed on her. Her hand went up to her head rubbing it.

"Oww," She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said trailing off.

"Whatever, can you get off of me now!?" She said.

"No way! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away."

"Were you running away?"

"Maybe…"

"Callie!"

"Look, I can't stay okay! I would ruin everything, and I can't do that to Jude. He deserves a family and I don't want to take that away from him."

"You aren't! Moms aren't going to send you away. We want you, the both of you, no matter what." He said softly. She wanted to believe him, but it was too unreal.

"I can't Brandon."

"Besides, wouldn't leaving make more trouble for you anyways? You'd become a runaway."

"I don't care about me, I won't be selfish! I have to do this, for Jude." She said angrily. He just looked at her and brushed a hair away from her face.

"You're not selfish Callie. Look what you've done for Jude and for everyone else. You're amazing and you deserve to stay with us and…you deserve to stay with me." He said. He could see small teardrops form at the corners of her eyes and pulled her closer. She put her arms around him.

"Come home please?" He asked.

"Okay." She replied. She knew this was probably wrong. But she didn't want to him anymore.

They got up, straightened out their clothes, picked up the fallen bags, and walked together back into the house, arms around each other.

He opened the front door and let her walk in before walking in himself. Unfortunately for them, everyone had woken up when Brandon slammed the door. They looked worried and scared and confused. Stef and Lena turned to the two with furious faces.

"Everyone bed now, except Brandon and Callie." Stef said.

"Go to the kitchen both of you, we need to talk." Lena said.

* * *

**Originally I was planning for this to be a one-shot, but you know, a story writes itself. I was so pissed when I watched the end of the episode, I can't believe Jude told her she was being selfish like come on!**

** Anyways, ****I hope you liked it, I think I'll post one more chapter soon. Let me know what you thought of it so far! R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY updating, yay! I meant to update yesterday but I got busy, but I wrote it yesterday so that's something right? **

**Anyways, OMG thank you for all the amazing reviews, alerts and favs! They made my days! And you silent readers, I see you and thank you too! :D **

**Here are some replys to reviews I got: **

RJ: I hope you like what I've done!

my-middle-name-is-awkward: I feel you. OMG January is so far… I was like come on Brandon open your eyes!

Lumiere92: I don't think I'll be writing till January, but I hope you will still like this for what its is.

Guest: Read on and see :)

**And for all you who asked for updates, here is one. For all who said 'oo I'm alerting/favoriting this.' Or said 'this is amazing' or anything at all. Seriously, gah thank you! I can't thank you enough! I have gotten more reviews than I have ever gotten just on one chapter and its incredible.**

**And shout out to all my reviewers:** Laby Anne Boleyn, Guest, Marissa , Lumiere92 , totallygilmore , Ladybug07 , OTHFAN26, DarkMelody, ChocolatMoosePi, Stephy-Dearestxxo, my-middle-name-is-awkward, Cat, No.1TwiFanpire, Guest , IHEARTFOUR98, 22, roganjalex, Taylor, shay, Shannon, RJ.

**Thank you all for everything you said, even if it was one word or anything at all. It just makes me so happy. Also thanks for 54 follows and 30 favorites. I'm so happy you wanted to read more!**

**I hope this is what you were expecting, or better than you were expecting or you just enjoy it! Its what I came up with and I like it. So enjoy! :D**

* * *

Brandon and Callie both sat quietly next to each other in the kitchen waiting for Stef and Lena. Callie kept replaying the look Jude had given her before he walked upstairs. Was it disappointment on his face? She couldn't figure it out. She knew she messed up, once again. What if Stef and Lena would kick them out for this? They couldn't kick Jude out. This was exactly why she wanted to leave.

Before she could continue panicking and over thinking Stef and Lena walked in. Both teens looked up anxiously awaiting their fate. Stef and Lena stared down the both of them.

"Now exactly what were you doing outside in the middle of the night?" Stef said.

"Well I was just trying to make her stay." Brandon started.

"I didn't want you make Jude leave at least I could leave and not cause any trouble." Callie said at the same time as Brandon.

"ONE at a time please!" Lena said.

"It was my fault!" Both Callie and Brandon said in union.

"Since the both of you are having trouble speaking, Callie why don't you start?"Stef said.

"Well, earlier today…um... something happened… and Jude told me I was being selfish and that I was going to ruin everything, and he was right. I just ruin things, and I didn't want you to send us away, at least Jude. He really likes it here and…. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Callie said then put her face in her arms trying to cover her tears. She felt Brandon's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Callie, sweetheart, what happened? We're not going to make you leave we promise!"Lena said.

"It's ok, you can tell us anything." Stef said.

"It's not your fault Callie." Brandon said.

"What happened Brandon, what's going on?" Stef asked.

"I don't know how to explain it...we um…" Brandon tried to tell them but he couldn't make out the words. Somehow both moms understood.

"Oh." They both said.

With some courage, Callie made herself look up. She wiped the tears off her face.

"You both know that it's not allowed for foster siblings to date right?" they nodded.

"Do you both think that what you feel is serious?"

"I think so." Callie said while Brandon said "yes."

"Well we can't approve of this, but we can't tell you you can't be together." Lena said.

"Us above all people know what it's like to be in love and have the world against us." Stef said.

"But there is a bright side, you guys are our oldest kids and will probably be the first to get out of the house. After that you can do whatever you want." Lena said.

"But until then, nothing can be public and we can't tell you that this is okay, but we're not saying no." Stef finished.

"Really? You're not making me and Jude leave?" Callie asked.

"Of course not sweetie!" Lena and Stef both said.

"We are family. Nothing can make us want to make you leave. Nothing, you understand?" Callie nodded.

The four of them had a nice hug and then they all went to their beds.

Brandon had pulled Callie into his room before letting her go to her own room.

"Did they just basically tell us that we could be together?" Callie asked.

"I think so." He said and hugged her. She definitely couldn't believe it but she was so happy it worked out. Before she left for her room she gave him one long kiss then walked away with the biggest smile on her face.

She tried to sneak in her room but Mariana was already awake, waiting.

"So what was that all about and what's going on with you and Brandon?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Oh come on like I'd believe that! Details!" she demanded. Callie sat on her bed and was forced to tell Mariana everything. The one person she was worried she had to talk to later was Jude, she hoped that he'd take everything well.

* * *

**SO I planned to just make this a two shot, sorry for those people who wanted more. I left the end open so if I wanted to I could and if not I didn't have to. I know I'm not the person who would continue writing till January and would rather not put you all through that and let you down later. I'm really satisfied with what I've written and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you thought in a review and I hope I can find a way to reply. Thanks again :)**

**Btw can I just have a moment to appreciate Lea Michele's voice?! I've been listening to Don't Rain on my Parade for days…. Obsessed gleek :P**


	3. AN

Thanks to this lovely person: McTivaRusher and a few others I've decided at least one more chapter. I think it would really be complete like that. And I'm planning on putting it up next week. Thanks for all the new reviews! Love them!


End file.
